


Options

by Goldpeaches



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Community: hobbit_kink, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldpeaches/pseuds/Goldpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin are living a domestic dream, there is just one small thing missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this promot at the livejournal hobbit kink meme:
> 
> Everyone survives AU.  
> Bilbo and Thorin are living a domestic dream, everything is perfect. There is only one problem. Bilbo wants a child, badly, but there is no mpreg and no genderswitching.
> 
> So Bilbo focusses his attention on Fili and Kili, being a total motherhen, but that isn't right either, because they really aren't children anymore...
> 
> Take it from here, anon! :)

“Thorin, not in front of the boys!” Bilbo protests in a low voice. He puts his book aside to stop Thorin’s hands from slipping under his shirt.

“They are asleep,” Thorin replies and nuzzles his face into the hobbit’s neck, pressing gentle kisses onto his skin.

“Yes, aren’t they sweet, the little angels.” He twists out of Thorin’s arms and gets off the sofa.

Fíli and Kíli have fallen asleep on a fur rug in front to the dying fire and Bilbo sneaks up to them as quietly as he can, not wanting to disturb them. He takes the carving knife and the block of wood Kíli has been working on out of his loosely curled hands and drapes a blanket over their bodies. He watches them both for a moment, before he brushes his hands through their hair and kisses each of them on the forehead.

“Sleep tight, boys,” he whispers. “Would you carry them to bed later, Thorin?” 

When he turns around, Thorin is not sitting in his usual relaxed position anymore. He is on the edge of the sofa, his arms resting on his thighs and he seems to be slightly uncomfortable.

“Bilbo,” he begins and rubs a hand over his face. “They are not children anymore.”

“I know, but…,” before he can finish his sentence, Thorin cuts him off.

“They are, technically, older than you are.”

“I _know_ that.” Bilbo’s tone is significantly cooler now.

Thorin gets up from the sofa as well and wraps his arms around his hobbit. Bilbo struggles, but only half-heartedly, because he knows that Thorin is right and that he cannot treat Fíli and Kíli like children. They are warriors, who fought in battle with more bravery and courage than many others, yet Bilbo can’t stop himself. There is a hole in his heart and while he knows what he needs, there is no way it ever can be filled. 

“I don’t think what you’re doing is healthy,” Thorin says and this time Bilbo pushes him away earnestly. 

“Then what am I supposed to do with all these feelings?” he asks, his voice dangerously low, as he looks at Thorin through narrowed eyes. “I need to take care of someone. I need… I _need_ to have a child.”

It is the first time he said it out loud, even though it has been the only thing on his mind for months.

“Then I think it is time to start looking at our options,” Thorin says. He walks over to the bookcase and pulls one of the books from the top shelf the hobbit can’t reach. He opens it for Bilbo to see the pieces of parchment hidden between the pages. They are pictures of babies and children and Bilbo doesn’t understand. “I contacted an orphanage a while ago. I was just waiting for you to be ready.”


End file.
